Because I Flamed Flying Mint Bunny
by NoLongerHere2
Summary: Casey, Selena, and their best friend Jacquelyn get together for a sleep over one night, all seems well. Until Casey flames a particularly bad fanfiction and the girls are transported into Hetalia. Full summary inside. Rated T for swearing *cough cough* Romano *cough cough*.
1. Fan fiction 101: Why Not to Flame

Summary: "How many times do I have to tell you not to flame people!"

" . . . fuck."

When Casey, Selena, and their best friend Jacquelyn get together for a sleep over one night, all seems well. Until Casey flames a particularly bad fanfiction and the girls are transported into Hetalia. Now, like all other fanfics in this fandom they have to find a way home, before Flying-Mint-Bunny teaches the three a lesson with a little cliche romance.

Intended for satire of OCxCountry. Very silly, a little crackish at times.

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia or any of it's fabulous characters. They belong to Himaruya. I do own my OCs and the plot.

...

Casey and Selena sat next to each other on their couch in their living room, Casey reading fanfiction on her (insert product placement here) laptop, Selena watching Hetalia on their (insert more product placement here) television. They were twins, nonidentical, Selena being the elder by about five minutes. Casey would always claim to be the oldest though. They were seventeen-going-on-eighteen. The doorbell rang.

"Not it."

"Not it!" Selena yelled a second after Casey did. Selena sighed and slid off the couch before standing up to answer the door. It was Jacquelyn, their best friend, arriving for a sleepover. She had a duffer bag slung over her left shoulder and the first season of Black Butler in her right hand.

Wordlessly, the two walked back into the living room and sat on either side of a disinterested Casey. Jacquelyn looked at the screen and groaned.

"Hetalia, again?" she asked. Selena turned from the screen to glare at her.

"Why? What's wrong with Hetalia?" she asked testilyquelyn shook her head.

"Nothing's wrong with it-"

"Damn straight," Casey interrupted. Jacquelyn took a deep breath.

"Nothing's wrong with it. We've just watched it eight billion times!" Jacquelyn finished. Casey shrugged.

"We haven't watched it eight billion times. . . More like five billion times," Selena said, looking to Casey for confirmation. Casey nodded.

"Sounds about right." Jacquelyn sighed.

"You guys seriously don't think you watch this too much?" Jacquelyn asked. Casey looked up from her laptop sharply.

"Too much?" She yelled. "Sacrilege! Blasphemy!" Selena nodded.

"Yeah!" She chimed in. Jacquelyn pinched the bridge of her nose and plopped down onto the couch.

"I give up," she groaned hoarsely. "You two are impossible."

"And you love us," Selena added sweetly before leaning back on Jacquelyn's legs. Jacquelyn smiled and ruffled Selena's hair. Casey had gone back to her laptop and the fan fiction that was on it, and couldn't care less.

". . . Yeah."

"We can watch Black Butler if you really want. I mean, after you went to the trouble to bring it and all," Selena said.

Casey finished her fan fiction and was fuming quite horrorshow next to the two other teenagers. Neither really noticed though, they were busy trying to work the DVD player.

"Why don't you know how to work this? It's your DVD player!" Jacquelyn yelled. She and Selena had started pushing random buttons on the device.

"I'm sorry, but no one even uses these anymore! Why did you even buy the DVD set? You could've just watched both seasons for eight dollars on Netflix," Selena ranted.

"Hey guys?" Casey said monotonously.

"Well excuuuse me for wanting to support the artist!"

"Guys?" Casey tried again.

"I'm not trying to nix supporting the original artist, I'm just saying that it's cheaper to just stream-"

"Guys!" Casey yelled. Both Selena and Jacquelyn looked up and over at Casey before going to sit next to her.

"What's wrong?" Jacquelyn asked from the right side.

"Yeah, what's wrong?" Selena asked childishly, sitting on Casey's left with her cheek in her palm. "Bad fan fiction?"

"Terrible. Terrible. The kind of fic that gives fan fiction such a bad name, when it can be so much more."

"This fic was terrible. The OC was such a Mary Sue! All the characters fell in love with her in, like, ten minutes. Even the chicks! Not that there's anything wrong with that, but still!" Casey ranted as she opened a new window.

"If it hurts you so much, why do you keep reading those?" Jacquelyn asked. Casey shot her ginger friend a death glare.

"You know full well. I do it for the Tumblr," she answered seriously. Jacquelyn shrugged.

Casey opened her blog, 'All the Worst Hetalia Mary Sues and The Crappy FanFics That Accompany Them'. She cracked her knuckles and started typing.

"*Ahem* I really hated this. It was terribly written, had terrible grammar, and a terrible OC. I wouldn't read this on my own. I'm surprised any of you would read this on your own! But one of you did, and you suggested it to me. So I've put myself through this special brand of hell for you, my readers. I hope you appreciate it.

"I wouldn't wish this upon my worst enemies. It's such a waste of time. Instead of reading this, may I suggest doing something more productive. Such as cleaning your shitter."

She finished and hit submit. Selena whistled lowly.

"Isn't that a little bit harsh?" She asked. Casey shook her head.

"No. That's exactly how I feel about it. Besides that kind of harshness is what I'm known for."

"Who's the author?" Jacquelyn asked off handedly.

"Uhhhh, FlyingMintBunnyOnFleek," Casey answered. She and Selena shared a look before cracking up.

"Flying Mint Bunny on fleek?!" Selena asked loudly.

"I know! Isn't it fabulou-"

All three teenagers were suddenly transported into the laptop in a poof of thick, mint green smoke. The laptop clattered to the ground loudly. A very discontented Flying Mint Bunny floated down from his/her spot near the ceiling. S/he looked angrily at the laptop on the floor. Somehow it had managed not to break in its little tumble.

Flying Mint Bunny swooped down, picked up the laptop, and opened up a new document. A Mary Sue? Terrible writing?! Flying Mint Bunny couldn't help but disagree with the seventeen year old and had decided to show her and her friends up close and personal what a terrible fan fiction really was. S/he started typing.

'They had been in the meeting when the three teenagers fell from the sky.'

Author Note: Hey there! I'm thugmuffin50 and this is my first Hetalia fan fiction.

I really like the concept of this fic, so I'll be updating a lot. I really like my OCs so far (Casey seems kinda tsundere, but I really didn't mean her to be!). By the way, what gender is Flying Mint Bunny? I have no idea.

Thugmuffin50's favourite typo of this chapter: 'All the characters fell in love with her in, like, ten miners.' 😗

Until next time!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia or its affiliated characters. Those belong to Hidekaz Himaruya. I also don't own the cover photo. I only own the plot and my characters (Casey, Selena, and Jacquelyn). This story is also on Wattpad.

...

 **Chapter 2) Fanfiction 101: One Does Not Simply Fall From The Sky**

They had been in the middle of a meeting when the three teenagers had fallen from the sky. Actually, sky wasn't right. It was more like a swirly mint colored portal, the texture of which much resembled a cloud.

The eight counties at the G8 meeting stared in shock as three teenagers plopped out of it and landed on America's hardwood table.

"Oh God!" Casey yelled as her shoulder connected solidly with the table. There was a loud whooshing sound as Jacquelyn fell through the portal too. She landed on Casey.

"Hm," she said after a moment. "That did not hurt as much as I thought it would."

"Speak for yourself," Casey ground out. Another whoosh was heard and Selena fell from the portal too. She landed on Jacquelyn and the three girls lay in a heap. The eight nations stared in shock and confusion as the portal closed.

" Well," Japan started. "That was . . . interesting."

"WHAT SORCERY IS THIS?" America yelled. "Iggy bro, whadja do?" England shook his head rapidly.

"How could-" he started. "I've no bloody idea what just happened either! Why is it that every time something magical happens, everyone looks at me?" America scratched his head sheepishly.

"How could-" he started. "I've no bloody idea what just happened either! Why is it that every time something magical happens, everyone looks at me?" America scratched his head sheepishly.

"I didn't mean anything by it Iggy dude. It's just that you're the only one here that knows magic."

Casey raised her hand, as if to be called on. Germany nodded.

"Germany recognizes the girl who just fell on, and probably damaged, America's table!" Casey lifted her head and cleared her throat while America yelled 'Yeah dude, not cool!' in the background.

"Firstly, Jacquelyn? Selena? Get the fuck off me. You're gonna break my fuckin' spine, if it's not broken already. Secondly, ya'll are aware that England's not the only guy who knows magic right? Norway and Romania can do it too," she said. Selena and Jacquelyn scrambled first off their friend then off the table. America looked dumbstruck.

"Waaaaaaat? That totally can't be true dudes, England is the only dude who knows magic right?" America asked his fellow countries. They all sweatmarked as Casey too made her way off the table. She rubbed her bruised shoulder in an attempt to maybe make it feel better. No such luck.

"If you do not mind my asking, where did you come from?" Japan asked. Casey shrugged.

"Um, the portal. Duh," she answered sarcastically. Jacquelyn face palmed.

"We're from San Fransisco," she answered. "And no, we have no idea what was up with that portal thingie." Meanwhile Selena was running around like a maniac, fangirling over everything.

"Oh my god!" She yelled, before glomping onto Italy. "You're adorable. Can we be friends?" Italy looked surprised for a second before smiling as widely as Selena did.

"Sure thing Bella," he replied, and the two started playing with cats. Jacquelyn looked around, really looking around for the first time since they'd been there. Her eyes widened.

"America, England, Japan . . ." she whispered. She grabbed onto Casey's shoulders and started shaking her. "We're in Hetalia. Why aren't you freaking out?!"

Casey frowned. "Why did you just start freaking out? We've been here for, like, five minutes. Did you just notice we're surrounded by anime characters?" She asked, not unkindly. "As for me, I'm pretty sure this is just a dream." In reality, Casey was freaking out on the inside. However they were sent her, and for whatever reason . . . Casey had a bad feeling in her stomach.

Jacquelyn dropped her hands from Casey's shoulders. "Of course you're not worried."

"Excuse me," Germany interjected. "What do you mean 'surrounded by anime characters'?" Jacquelyn spluttered.

"It's nothing. Don't wanna rock you guys's world less than thirty minutes after meeting you. Where would be the fun in that?" Casey deflected.

"You will tell us," Russia said from his spot around the table. "Da?"

"Where we come from you guys are anime characters!" Selena said cheerfully from the other side of the room, next to Italy. She had a calico cat lounging around in her lap. The sound in the room died.

"Selena!" Jacquelyn yelled.

"What?"

"We weren't going to tell them!" Casey shouted. Selena pouted.

"Well why not? It's about them, I thought they had a right to know," she defended.

"Japan, this is your fault!" America yelled (because really, when does he ever do anything but yell?).

Japan held up his hands in defense. "My fault, how is this my fault?" He asked.

"Well, they know us as anime characters, and anime's your thing so . . . it must have been you who brought them here." America was quite proud of his deductive reasoning skills.

"America, that doesn't make any bloody sense," England said lowly. America waved his arms.

"What? Of course it does!" America yelled. China sighed.

"You western countries so immature," he muttered. Jacquelyn looked around.

"Hey, where's France?" Suddenly, a loud smack rang through the room. Casey stood next to France, who was holding his right cheek. Casey looked exceptionally angry.

"Casey?" Selena asked.

"He touched my ass!" Casey yelled.

"France dude, that's not cool! You can't just go around molesting my citizens!" America said. England sighed.

"While America is right, and you and I are going to have a talk later, we need to figure out how to send them back," he said. Jacquelyn's head snapped up.

"That's right . . . I have finals next week!" She exclaimed. "How am I supposed to take finals while I'm stuck here?" America nodded.

"You do have a point. England dude, how long is it going to take you to find a way to send them back?"

England thought for a moment. "I don't know. I've never dealt with this before. It would probably go faster though, if I could get Norway and Romania to help me."

"Excellent dude! Now let's figure out where these three will be staying until then. Since they are my citizens and this is my meeting room, I should be the one to choose where they stay! I say they should stay with-."

"Uhhh, not so fast!" A voice said from behind them.

...

Author's Note: Ooooo, who do guys think the voice was? Also, thank you to ArwenTheDumbAuthor for clearing up the specifics of Flying Mint Bunny's gender for me!

Bye for now!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia or its affiliated characters. They belong to Hidekaz Himaruya. I do not own the cover picture either. I only own my OCs.

...

 **Chapter 3) Fan fiction 101: Behold, the Dream of the Weeaboo**

Everyone turned to where the voice seemed to have come from. Behind them, communicating via gigantic screen T.V. was the sparkling image of Barack Obama.

"Uhh, if I've been hearing correctly, these three young ladies have managed to hop dimensions. Uhh, that's pretty cool, and I suggest that America, you house them and find their secrets of dimension travel in order to spread 'democracy' to the world," the U.S. president said. Casey's mouth opened and closed like a fish's.

"How would he know?" Jacquelyn asked. "He like, literally just appeared out of nowhere." Selena placed a finger over Jacquelyn's mouth.

"Shh, the president's talking!" she said in a mystified tone. Jacquelyn rolled her eyes and shared a look with Casey.

"Silence," so spoke the great Obama. "Thank you young lady. Now-"

"Why do we _have_ to bunk with America? What if we wanna stay with Britain or whatever?" Casey asked. "Not that that I actually want to stay with Britain, but still." Britain made an indignant noise as Obama scratched his chin thoughtfully.

"Hmm, I guess we could figure a way for you all to pick which country you want to stay with."

Selena raised her hand. "What if we don't want to stay with the countries?"

"Non-sense, they're hot men, why wouldn't you want to bunk with them? Now America go get a hat!"

"So, every country in this rooms' name is in this hat. Each of you will pick one and that will be the country that you stay with," Obama said proudly. Casey's eyebrows furrowed.

"How is us chosing who we stay with? This is ridiculous and childish-"

"Oh, oh me first!" Selena yelled as she stuck her hand in the hat and ruffled around. Jacquelyn and Casey shared a look. 'Figures,' they thought in unison. Casey could've sworn she felt a sweat drop on her forehead.

"I'm staying with," Selena said as she unfolded the paper she had drawn. "Russia. Cool!"

Selena almost squeked in surprise when Russia all but materialized behind her.

"Hello, comrade! Become one, Da?" Selena looked behind her with a somewhat nervous look on her face.

"Uh-"

"Maybe later pal," Casey interrupted as she dragged the elder twin away from the creepiness (although be it unwitting creepiness) that is the former Soviet Union. Jacquelyn walked up to the sports cap of ambiguous team support, moving in more of a shuffling motion than a walk.

She stuffed her hand in the hat in more of a jerking motion than anything, and pulled it out in quite the same way. She unfolded the tiny slip of paper that she held in her grasp. "Britain," she said in a deflated manner. Casey sauntered up and slapped her friend on the back.

"Ha ha, you get the one who can't cook!" She teased. Britain made another sound of indignation and moved forward to introduce himself to his newly appointed house guest.

"Yeah well, you still have to pick from the hat too," Jacquelyn pointed out. Casey almost visably deflated.

"Oh, that's right." Casey turned around to look at the Obama Vision. "Can't I just go with my sister?" Obama shook his head.

"Ahh, nope sorry. Against the rules." Casey's eyebrow rose.

"What rules? We're drawing names from a goddamn (insert football team name here) hat!" Obama shrugged. Selena moved in closer to her sister.

"Casey, just get it over with already." Casey sighed and stomped over to the hat.

'Okay, who's left? Japan, Germany, Italy, the other Italy, my own sad excuse for a country, China, the French pervert, and . . . I feel like there's someone else but I can't remember. Oh - Canadia!'

She pulled her arm out and unfolded her own paper. "Oh, Italy. At least it's one who can cook."

 _'I feel like I'm forgetting something about his character though. Something very prevalent . . ._ ' Casey's thoughts were interrupted when she felt a certain cheerful Latin boy glomp her from behind. _'Oh yeah.'_

"Yay! You're name's Casey right? Cool! When we get to my villa, wanna make pasta with me?" Casey looked up into Italy's smiling face and found she couldn't say no.

"Ugh, alright," she groaned. "Would you get off me now?" She could hear Selena chuckling and Jacquelyn cracking up.

Casey glared in their direction. "Shut up!"

Suddenly, a wild Romano appeared. "What the crappola? No way I'm living with a random chick who I literally just met two moments ago." The three friends nodded in unison.

"The tomato doth haveth a point," Jacquelyn agreed. Obama shrugged.

"Uhh, oh well. I get out in, like, what? Nine months? I don't know, anyway - deal with it. Obama out!" the U.S. President yelled before his Obama-vision blinked out. Casey made a face.

"The hell? What even-"

"PASTAAAAAAAAA~"

...

A/N: What the hell did I just write? I don't know.

So, because I have this on another site it's really easey to just move this from Wattpad to . That's why the second and third chapters are put so quickly. It'll most likely take awile longer to get the rest of the chapters out from now on.


End file.
